Hetalia Oneshots
by PrincessVe
Summary: This is a collection of One-shots (most will be song related). It will include several characters and the ones listed have been picked at random (except OC. There are OC's). I do not own hetalia or any of the songs that will be included.
1. I'm Not Here For Your Intertainment

The Bad Touch Trio stood at the head of the line. The group of three had many staring at them, but the payed no mind. The club would soon open, and then they could hit on all the girls they wanted, getting several numbers. Except one. But they didn't know that yet. They had no clue just who they would meet inside.

It was pitch black as Silvana Airnym, regular clubber and drinker. Her dark dress accented her pale long legs and deep chestnut hair. Her matching eyes were round, emphasized by the mascara and eye shadow she had put on.

When Silvana passed the boys, the trio grew quiet, watching her pass by them uncaringly. She flipped her hair from her shoulder, giving them all the incentive they needed. On her left hand ring finger, was nothing. Meaning for the boys, she was fair game.

The trio looked between each other, each warning the other two members of the group that this would be their chase. They watched as another girl joined Silvana. Another regular party goer, and Silvana's GBFFEUSBCA (Girl Best Friend Forever Unless Someone Better Comes Along), Mallory Scaych wore dark grey attire, her dress abit longer, as she wasn't much of a tease.

Silvana and Mallory skipped the line, stating they knew the owner and could name his favorite things. They split up, Silvana going to the bar, while Mallory went to the dance floor. When the boys got in, Prussia was the first to spot her. He slipped away from his friends, walking beside her and ordering a shot.

After takeing his shot, like the man he thoughthe was, heslipped an arm around Silvana's waist. "Hey Frau." He said, smirking at his friends, who were still looking for Silvana. She turned, pulling out of his grasp.

"The name is Silvana, not Frau. And I am not just any woman." His eyes widened, but he calmed himself, putting his arm around her again.

"Come on Frau, you don't mean that. Let me buy you a drink?"

When the drink came that he had ordered, she grabbed it. He smirked before her next action. She flung the contents of the glass on him, smiling back at him. "I am not here for your entertainment. I'm here for mine, and you aren't part of my plans. So if you really want to buy me a drink, keep it. Give me the money instead." She turned away, starting to the dance floor. Prussia frowned, going to join his friends.

France was smiling internally at Prussia. Now was his chance! He slipped though the croud, searching for the girl. Silvana.

Silvana moved on the dance floor, ignoreing the masses around her. She chuckled, waving to her friend from across the clue, laughing. She spun around, dancing to the music she loved.

France danced towards her before getting close to her. He grabbed her hand, spinning her keeping her close. She frowned, and he pulled out a rose. "Bonjour." He winked, but was surprised when she pulled her hand away from him.

"Go away." She said simply, walking away and he blinked in shock before fallowing her.

She sighed in exasperation, turning to him. "Listen, it is not going to happen. Leave me alone to have my fun and you can tell your buddies whatever you want." She said, turning her back on him again.

"Why not?"

She groaned. "It's like I told the last guy. I am not here for your entertainment. I'm here for mine, and you aren't part of my plans. So if you really want to buy me a drink, keep it. Give me the money instead. Same thing applies to your rose." She left him and France pouted.

France joined the rest of the Bad Touch Trio and told them about her. "I don't understand!" He complained. Prussia agreed, but Spain just watched her, an almost knowing smile on his face.

Prussia glared. "I bet you can't get her before the awesome I does." France scoffed.

"Please. She thinks you, for a lack of a better term, suck." Prussia turned, walking up to her for the second time that night.

"Frau." He said. She glared at him from the corner of her eye. "Why doesn't your pretty self get another drink with me?" He asked. She was about to answer when the man she'd been speaking to, who was obviously tipsy, spilled his drink while eyeing her up and down. She stepped away, disgusted.

"Dude. Get a hold of yourself. I got dressed up for me. Not your ass. And I sure as hell don't want you spilling your drink on me." She walked away.

She joined her friend. "Those idiots are going hom alone tonight." She said, smiling.

The two girls walked from the club, passing by the pouting Prussian and Frenchman. The two turned away from the girls, frowning. They stalked over to the bar, ntent on drinking their sorrows away. Silvana and Mallory walked out. "I'm glad you brought me to watch that." Mallory spoke as they waited outside.

"It was funny, wasn't it." Silvana agreed.

Neither France nor Prussia noticed Spain leave the club, walking outside. He smiled at Silvana, passing her two twenties. "To pay you back for the drinks you had to buy." He explained. She chuckled, wrapping her arms around him.

"It was nothing, sweet heart. Anything for you. I'm just surprised you wanted to teach those to a lesson for once." She chuckled at the thought. "Anyway, I'll be at home. Bye." Antonio chuckled.

"Goodbye." He gave her a quick kiss, which she returned, before smiling. "And I love you!" He said before going back inside.

"I love you too!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>PrincessVe: Hey guys! So, Iwas looking for a song fic for this song (I'm not here for your entertainment) and the BTT and there wasn't one! So of course I had to write one! By the way, I don't own hetalia, or this song. And for those out their saying "She must hate Prussia and France and Love Spain." I will tell you. That is not true. I just put the members of the BTT where I thought they would go. Honestly, when I started writing, I didn't know that Spain would end up the great one in this! So, until my next Hetalia oneshot, bye!<strong>_


	2. Letters From Home

It was June by the time Alfred received the first letter. A letter from his mother country, in this case Alice, the female representation of England. He had always been closer to his mother than his father, Arthur. He waited to open the letter until he was around his army buddies, knowing that they needed some kind of support if they didn't have their own letters from home. He cleared his throat before speaking. "She says it's almost June. It's dry out, but the weatherman's saying it will rain soon. Jacksonville is still the same as always. Your daddy, Arthur, hasn't said much of anything about you lately. He loves you though. I'm sure he does. Your brother, Matthew, misses you. He meta girl, Alfie!" He finished the letter, laughing and lifting up the letter to show it.

His buddies laughed along with him, as if they weren't in a war, as if they weren't risking their lives. "Mama send's her best ya'll." It was as if something about his speech was funny, as if it were uplifting. Alfred folded the letter, tucking it into his shirt to hold until he could put it away somewhere safe. He grabbed his gun, standing from his rest with a smile. "Come on ya'll. The faster we get to work, tha faster we get home." He said. "And tha faster we can come back and get our letters from home."

A month passed by in the war before Alfred got the chance to sit and read another letter with his friends. This one made him smile sadly, as he thought about his fiancée who he had left behind. "My dearest love, it's approaching dawn. I've been lying awake, wondering where you could be, when you will come back. I saw your mother and I told her about the engagement. She loves the ring you gave me. The news anchor said something about the war. I'm worrying and I can't sleep, but I'll be alright. You don't have to worry. I just miss you. So here's some kisses. XOXOX. Love you honey." He laughed, stopping his reading as he continued scanning. Alfread smiled, holding up the letter. His fellow soljers patter his shoulder in support, though he could see they were takeing it hard. They just hid the emotion behind teases about being called honey.

He folded the letter, putting it in his uniform over his heart. "I miss you too. And I can't wait to meet our daughter." He murmured lowly so his teammates would not here. He grabbed his gun, standing and heading out again.

Half a year later, Alfred was homesick. But he was half way through the year, and in another six months he would be able to take a leave back home. He was handed a letter, and he blinked in surprise at the name of who it was from. Alf

He went to sit with his regular group, sitting down. His hands tore at the envelope slowly, taking the paper from the ripped encasing. He tried to hide the trembling of his hands as he unfolded the paper. Then, he began to read. 'Dear son, I know that I haven't written. I'm sitting alone in the kitchen and realized. I haven't told you before, so I'll let you know now: I'm proud of you. Son, you make me proud. Your father, Arthur." America closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears as he held up the letter. As if he wasn't afraid. As if he wasn't covered in dirt and sweat. But no one laughed as tears ran down Alfred's face. "Why don't you guys laugh?" He asked, trying to hide it. One solder clapped him on the shoulder.

"Alfred. There's a reason we aren't laughing." He looked up and the solder looked him in the eye. "As you'd say, there ain't nothing funny when a solder cries." Alfred nodded, wiping his eyes and standing. He grabbed his gun, getting back to work.

_Maybe, Dad, I'll write something back for once. I hope I keep getting these letters from home. They keep me going..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>PrincessVe: So, this story is based on the song "Letters from Home" which is one of my favorite songs ever. I heard it and I felt it was about time to write this. Have a good daynight and I'll see you next time!_**


End file.
